


Just The Three Of Us

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and on a rare day off, Laurie has some big news for Andy.(Warning: mention of pregnancy)
Relationships: Andy Barber & Laurie Barber, Andy Barber/Laurie Barber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Just The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Inspired by 'Defending Jacob' (both the Apple TV series and the novel by William Landay). The use of existing copyrighted/trademarked companies/characters is done so without intent of ownership. All credit remains with William Landay.
> 
> The work shared here must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author. However, reviews are very much welcomed.
> 
> * * *

Sundays were often hectic. Laurie knew she’d be hard-pressed to coax a full sentence out of Andy. She’d watch him as he worked, papers strewn across the kitchen table, a slice of pizza wilting in his hand. But today was going to be different. Today was Valentine’s Day.

Laurie turned to look at Andy as they lay in bed that morning. He was content, one arm across his chest, lips gently twitching. Careful not to wake him, Laurie rose from the bed slowly and tiptoed to the bathroom. Leaning forward to inspect her reflection, she smoothed her tousled hair and splashed her face with cold water. Laurie popped her lips and breathed deeply, releasing the tension in her shoulders. She shouldn’t be this nervous. She crept back into the bedroom and stood in front of the long mirror by the door. Her slender hands cradled her stomach as she turned sideways, looking for even the slightest curve. The sound of creaking bed springs startled her. Andy stretched and let out a long, deep yawn. Laurie straightened her shirt and sprawled out on top of the comforter, her hand entwining with Andy’s.

“Look under your pillow.” Laurie smiled.

Andy fumbled beneath the pillow and pulled out a red envelope. “Look in the nightstand.” Andy smiled back, a playful glint in his eyes.

Sure enough, there was another red envelope sitting in the top drawer. They huddled together, and Laurie chuckled as she read Andy’s words. No matter how many sweet nothings they whispered to each other, Andy would always fool around just to make Laurie smile. He loved the way her eyes softened and her head tilted when she smiled. And though she often chided Andy with a soft slap on the shoulder, she loved that she still felt the same warm spark of excitement every time he surprised her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Laurie’s words were muffled against Andy’s shoulder, and she wrapped an arm around him as he leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. “Please tell me you’re not working today.”

Andy huffed in amusement. “I think I can take a day off.”

“Thank God,” Laurie laughed “I can’t remember the last time we had a lazy Sunday.”

“I guess we should make up for lost time.” Andy pulled Laurie against his chest, his lips trailing from her neck to her collar bone. Laurie wriggled underneath him and tilted his face to kiss him long and hard. They hadn’t been this close in months. It was as if they were experiencing their first kiss all over again.

Finally coming up for air, they made their way into the kitchen, hands clasped tightly together. A large bouquet of roses sat on the kitchen island. Laurie could tell they were house-broken, their stems beginning to bend, but it didn’t matter. Andy made breakfast with the methodical patience of a seasoned chef. Even now, years into their marriage, he still wanted to impress her.

* * *

Laurie didn’t have her usual morning coffee. She didn’t eat the bowl of grapefruit on the side. Andy’s eyes narrowed as he watched her pick at her plate.

“Laurie, are you okay?” He draped an arm over his chair and frowned.

“I’m fine.” Laurie said, her cadence rising as she fought the urge to spoil the surprise. She placed her fork on the table and sipped her glass of water.

“Uh-oh,” Andy smirked “you’re hiding something. I’m gonna get you to break. I’m a very successful lawyer, I have my ways.”

Laurie leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm. “Try me.”

“Alright, you asked for it.” Andy laced his fingers together and lowered his head, ready to interrogate. “What’s my full name?”

Laurie rolled her eyes. “Andrew Stephen Barber.”

“What movie did we watch on our third date?”

“Casablanca. Showcase Superlux theater. Friday night. You spilled your drink opening the door for me.”

“Damn,” Andy muttered “she’s good.”

Laurie sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. “Next question.”

Andy’s shoulders dropped as he exhaled and went in for the kill. “What do you wanna call the baby?”

Laurie slapped the table in defeat. “How did you know?”

“Just a hunch.” he shrugged. “Oh, and I found three tests in the trash.”

“Are you ready for this?” Laurie reached for Andy’s hand, moving his wedding band back and forth as she always did when he needed reassurance.

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
